


【及影】重合世界（6）公開版Fin

by Yun0420



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun0420/pseuds/Yun0420
Summary: 写到这边，两人的世界已交合（也交合♂了）觉得停在这边也不错，就当成公开版的Fin但理想如标题是重合，所以这个故事还会往下走起初公開這篇是关窗三天后，大概是终于脱离极限赶稿的痛苦开始对这个故事万般不舍……真希望这是个永不结束的故事虽然剧情张力可能没前几本那么强，但是我目前最喜欢的一个故事希望你们也会喜欢谢谢你们陪我走过写这个故事的煎熬全文六万六千多字，也是我目前写过最长的故事结局＋番外大概还有八千五百字原本考慮找陸版代理，但環境嚴峻啊……（苦笑





	【及影】重合世界（6）公開版Fin

大福跟着喵一声。及川挑眉，大福首次在他超过三天没回家，还会主动和他说话。心想，果然是怕寂寞的孩子，这次有影山陪伴，态度好转很多。不料他的手还没降落大福头顶，就被咬了一口。

「嘶——」及川倒抽气缩回手，看着手上的咬痕，碎念一句：「大福你这坏孩子！」但心里有几分欣慰，大福生气就代表他在它心里，占有特殊位置。

「没事吧？」影山紧张地拉过及川的手，没见血才松口气。

「大福没真咬，警告而已。虽然还是会痛啦。」及川根据大福下嘴的力度，推测大福是真的生气，这口比平常有所求的轻咬重多了。

影山执起及川的手，对着咬痕用力吹了吹。

「好些了吗？」影山抬起头，神色认真的询问。

「呃、」及川有些错乱，不太能理解影山的举动。

「痛痛还没飞走吗？」影山微微皱眉，对着凹痕又多吹了几口气。

痛痛飞走了？不是吧，都二十几岁的成年人了，居然还在信这一套？太愚蠢了！可恶——说叠字也太犯规了吧！及川内心嚎叫，对影山单纯程度的认知又刷新一次。

「还没，还是痛痛的。」及川刻意委屈巴巴地说着。影山又用力吹了几口。

「这样呢？」影山抬眼，看见及川摇头，又低下头继续。再次抬头，看见及川笑亮双眼，才意识到及川整他，正要开口发作时，及川将手挪到他嘴前贴上，堵住话语。

「亲一下就不痛了。谢谢小飞雄——」及川拖成波浪形状的音波显见愉悦，影山看及川开心，噘着嘴作罢。影山看了眼窗外，突然意识到现在应该很晚了，连忙望向手表，已经深夜一点四十八分。

「我先回去了。」不慎滞留这么久，他有点尴尬。

「电车都开走了，就住下来嘛。反正你明天也固定休假。」及川劝留，「可别跟我说你要跑着回去哦。」影山的确这么打算，他想说这点距离不算什么。及川又补上一句。 「这么晚了我会担心。」影山才打消念头。

「那就麻烦及川前辈了。」

「飞雄第一次在我家过夜，值得纪念啊。这次怎么留这么晚？」

「你说今天、」影山意识到已过午夜，立即改口，「昨天会回来，我就想等等看，结果不小心睡着了。」

「小笨蛋。」及川揉揉影山头发舒缓心中酸胀。一开始对他戒心极高的黑猫，逐渐松下警戒靠近，再到主动磨蹭甚至会等门，他已经按捺不住猫咪主动袒露脆弱软肚的那一刻，彰显信任与安心。 「去洗澡吧，我拿睡衣给你。」

及川趁着影山洗澡时，概略整理客房才动身去主卧室洗澡。他带着水汽步出浴室，仅下身穿着四角裤，草率将头发吹个半干。巡视卧房和客厅，如预想中不见猫影，脚步挪往门缝泄光的客房，敲门三声。

「我进去啰。」及川等待几秒后推门而入，影山斜靠在床头柜发呆，大福贴在身旁。影山眼睛发直地盯着及川赤裸的上身，宽广健壮的胸膛，线条划分块块腹肌，虽然比不上专业运动员，但仍比影山预想得好太多。

「好看吗？」及川促狭笑笑，顺势弯起二头肌，十分得意特地压榨时间，辛苦维持身材的努力没白费。

影山的真心话是好看，但又不想在及川一脸张扬的神色前坦承，左右为难。他跳过回答，不服输地回应，「那算什么，我也有啊！」二话不说脱去上衣袒露身型。

双眼发直的人变成及川。

影山骨架较一般雄壮的运动员窄小，体型因此不显厚实。但锻炼出的肌肉匀称精实，有俐落的美感，尤其颈下锁骨突显些微瘦感，胸前遇冷立起的乳粒特别招摇。影山丝毫没注意到逗留在身的视线变得灼热黏腻，问起及川来意。

「有事吗？」

及川先是假装探看书架上的影集转移心思，影山突然脱衣的应对让他差点把持不住，本末倒置地扑上。他深吸三口气后爬上床。

「做什么。」影山语尾下压，不自觉地抓起被子掩盖，往旁边挪挪远离及川，制造一点安全感。及川忍俊不住，心想到这时才有危机意识，不愧是迟钝的笨蛋。

「睡觉啊。」及川理所当然的回答。

「你房间在隔壁。」

「但『我的猫』在这里啊。」及川语带双重指涉，但手仅仅指向看起来不爽的大福。 「好啦，说认真的，我有事要和你说。」及川收敛不正经，靠近影山时，中间的大福对他频频哈气。及川无语地看向大福，只能暂先投降。

「先给我几分钟安抚大福。」及川想，待会大福待在房间也不太适合。一把抱起猫咪，放软音调。 「别生气了嘛。」回应他是更大声的哈气，但没有咬人和亮出爪子。及川带着大福走出房间，影山听见及川哄着：「之前已经报备过要出远门，会找飞雄来陪你了，就不要那么生气了嘛。我有买你最喜欢的零食回来哦。 」

及川拆零食讨好大福，吃得差不多后又洒了点猫草，大福完全忘了自己还在生气，毫无形象地在地上翻滚。及川趁机回书房，关上门以防大福等会又跑进来。

「要说什么？」影山抓皱床单，及川步出房门后开始忐忑，他很少看到及川那么认真的神色。及川跨步坐上床，这张床比不上他房间内的King Size，但容纳两个身高超过一百八十五公分的男性勉强可行。

「虽然你不想知道我怎么想，但为了我们双方都好，还是得说清楚讲明白。」及川扳正身体，神色肃穆。

影山顿时口干舌燥，感觉像对手的赛末点，我方刚接起一传，及川准备将把重要一球传给他，他却手心发汗发冷，没有十足把握攻下这分。

久违地感到害怕。

及川前辈似乎不论站在那里，都会让我感到害怕。影山遥遥想起，上一次站在球场上感到恐惧，是高一那年与青城的对决，也是眼前这个人造成。不对。他想，情况不一样。在球场上他想超越及川，但现在他想要并行走在一起。

「嗯。」他挤出单音，抓起床单蜷拳，逞强生出信心与及川对视。然而及川一句话，就让他深坠谷底。

「我们的关系『不适合现实』。」及川加重语气，神情无比凝重。

都还没试过，怎么知道不适合？

影山急着想辩解，赛局仿佛接球过猛的一传即将过网。他神经绷到最紧，拼尽全力守住对方将要直接扣来的猛力一球。突来得笑声打断他要吐口的话语。

「飞雄别这么紧张，话还没说完呢。」及川口头宽慰，隐藏是恶趣味发作，故意吊着影山七上八下，因为影山一脸焦躁的模样太有趣。

「那就快说啊！」影山满脸不豫，像炉火啪地一声喷出大火。

「我们的关系不适合现实，但也只有在现实才能实现。」及川覆上影山的手，递来的掌温让影山觉得这一球及川高高跳起，原先佯装要托球，转瞬却将球拨往无人守备之地，打平赛局。

「在现实中，我们会遇到很多挑战，可能一辈子都不能光明正大的牵手，得不到亲友的祝福，甚至招惹不相干的人侧目与漫骂。最重要的是，一旦被发现，我们的前途极有可能毁于一旦。」

影山听不懂一旦的意思，但推测得出事态严重。

「先告诉我，在这样的条件下，你愿意和我在一起吗？」

「我很早就说过愿意了！」加诸先前对话，影山有种被耍的恼怒。

「这么重要的事，当然要做双重确认才保险嘛。」尽管知道影山早已心意坚定，但此刻再确认才彻底安心。

及川这一个半月来思虑杂多，尽力考虑方方面面的问题，同时也参照许多例子。跳脱自己的思维，他才惊觉其实身处艺能界，多得是各种见不得光的关系，同性恋爱不过是冰山一角。通常只要不得罪人、挡人路，或是事情被捅到大众面前，圈里往往人情留一线，睁只眼闭只眼。

是他把事情往最坏的方向思考。

他设想自己遇上最坏的情形，就是得赔上违约金。再一次体会到社会对同性恋爱的不公。明明不偷不抢，不吸毒不赌博不酗酒也不酒驾，没有横刀夺爱，没有违背伦理道德，但一旦曝光，就是会被主流社会归类为丑闻。不禁悲从中来。

他原本不觉得预想最坏情况有什么不好，至少事情来临时心里有个底。却疏忽想得太多陷得太深，也会绑手绑脚，裹足不前。

调整好心态，他仔细计算如果不慎弄到得赔违约金的程度，能从口袋里拿出多少钱？进而重拾先前做过的理财规划，再次拾起开源节流的方式。

影山的部份，他后来才想到，像影山这样的天才是块黄金，不仅闪闪发亮，还是走到哪国都能通用的货币。如果国家队真的因歧视将影山从先发名单中剔除，吃亏得也不会是影山。他也和影山确认过，的确曾有国外的俱乐部向他抛出橄榄枝。最需要担心的，大概就是影山那一口破英文。

最好和最坏都考虑在内，相加除二取中间值，仍落于风险区。他在这个区块迷走许久，迟迟下不了决定。直到这次远行前，大福又把收在柜子中的奖状翻倒在地。拾起奖状翻看正面，玻璃被摔出裂痕。

他取出奖状，细细摩挲自己的名字和最佳二传手。

已经因为进入艺能界放弃喜爱的事，难道还要再一次放弃喜爱的人吗？

不要，绝对不要。心剜一大块肉的感觉太痛也太空，不想再经历。

「所以，及川前辈要和我在一起。」影山铿锵有力地宣告，下锚似地使巨船停泊不再飘荡。

「是啊，从今以后，我就要和笨得要死，又可爱得要命的飞雄在一起了。」及川蹭近，双手环上影山的颈，两人额头贴着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。

影山也环上及川，他微微侧脸错开鼻子，闭起眼，主动吻上及川。不同于及川习惯从轻舔磨蹭的细细挑逗开始，他喜欢整个唇霸占似地密合贴住，而后探出舌尖舔舐及川保养得滑嫩的唇瓣。

两人舌尖在外互逗，一路追逐相缠滑入彼此嘴内互相推放，不断切换角度舔弄敏感黏膜，拥抱失去衣物阻隔，紧密贴和的体温渐渐升高，烘托一室暧昧。及川的吻逐渐斜上，对不上亲吻的影山不解，正要出口的抱怨倏忽转变成呻吟。

及川转向舔吻他的耳朵，陌生的触感窜起酥麻感流散四肢。

「嗯……不要弄耳朵。」影山闪躲，耳朵第一次接受舔触，令他无所适从。

及川发现新大陆似地揉揉影山耳垂，喷洒耳廓的气息惹得影山阵阵痒麻。 「耳朵很敏感啊。」影山的反应和呻吟，让他成就感十足。

「这个之前没有教、嗯……过吧！」影山声息不稳，混沌的脑袋无法思考为何今天的吻，和以往完全不同。热烈的唇舌转移耳朵又细细沿着轮廓向下滑落颈间，密集琐碎的吻与舔弄带来一波波麻感，逐渐习惯后从中生出舒服。

他怀疑及川落下的根本不是吻，而是火苗，烧得他身体隐隐发烫发软。

「我们今天一起来学新东西吧。」及川声线微哑，跨坐斜靠床头柜的影山身上。

「学什么？」影山抬眼，看见及川白皙的脸颊浮泛一层薄红与薄汗，在灯照下发亮，勾得他喉头滚动，不由自主地又吻上去，比先前的吻多了一份难以言喻的追讨。

及川离开吻肿的唇，用舌头勾走牵起两人嘴间的淫靡银丝。

「学习如何用身体相爱哦。」

搁在影山肩头的手摩挲锁骨凹处，往下来到胸前，手指前端在乳晕打转，逐渐旋入已立起的褐色颗粒。影山向后退，背部顶到硬实的木板无处可逃，他乏力地抓住及川的手，阻止过电似地触感继续扩散。

但没有直接将人推开。内心骚动，期待接下来会发生的事。

「不舒服吗？」及川停下动作，探看影山的反应。面对初次探索又全心对待的躯体，他即使情欲难耐也留了份谨慎。

「不是，可是很奇怪。」影山坦承，这种感觉比刚才适应的酥麻感又强了些，他有点难受，却说不上是不舒服。

「那再观察一下下，好吗？」及川诱哄，引导影山直觉地应下好。及川继续动作，影山也有样学样地摸上及川的胸前，发现及川没有特别的表现。

「为什么啊？」本来想以牙还牙的影山十分不服气，他总感觉自己处于任人主宰的弱势。

「还在坐学步车的人，就别妄想一下子能开跑车啦。」及川抓住影山的手亲了一口，不忘调侃处男身份。他趁影山开口反驳前循循善诱：「每个人的敏感带都不一样。不是说了要学习如何用身体相爱吗？飞雄一定也可以找出我觉得舒服的方式。」将影山的手带上腰侧，隐隐暗示「这里」是个可行的地方。

影山模仿及川用指腹轻扫，来回撩骚腰际，及川微缩的反应让他涌上成就感，手不断地在及川上半身游走，寻觅更多有感之处。影山的兴致维持不到一分钟，他的注意力被及川持续抚弄双边乳头的刺激彻底分散，细碎的呻吟不受控地流泄。

感受滚在掌心的圆粒越发硬挺，及川想着，或许影山对球有绝佳的掌控力，这份天赐的灵巧，源头就是敏感性极佳的身体。他抽开一边的手换了唇舌上去，湿热触感舔拨乳尖的快感，逼得影山大声喘叫。

「不、啊……要！住、手！」

及川闻言没有停手，反倒变本加厉的吸吮甚至轻咬。那双手紧攀及川的肩，不知是想把人推得更开还是拉得更近，但挺起的胸膛毋庸置疑地想要更多。急促的大声喘息变得绵密悠转，影山一手抓开及川揉弄的手，另一手压上及川的后脑杓示意换边。

「好舒服……」影山坦承最真实的感受。

「飞雄真贪心啊……温柔一点啦。」及川的成就感远远多于抱怨，转而将另一颗乳头也弄得红肿莹亮，弄得影山完全习惯这般酥麻的刺激，顺利转化成近乎晕眩的快感。

手指划过刀凿般地腹肌来到下腹，及川褪下影山的裤子，影山见状跟进。影山勃起的柱身前端泄出透明清液，及川用食指沾粘，晃到影山眼前用拇指轻触食指，延展情欲翻涌的痕迹。

「飞雄果然觉得很舒服呢，都流汁了。」

「那是什么？」

及川耸耸肩，「身体很性奋时才会有的东西喔。还有一种液体叫前列腺液，据说那个更舒服哦。」及川一边撸动影山性器，一边预先为后续进展铺路。

「喔。」影山随口应声。心思放在目测及川的下半身，比他还要粗大一点，咬牙地不甘心，却又更加口干舌燥。手同样抚上对方性器，又硬又热，起初有些笨拙的套弄。同性之间更加了解彼此性器的舒爽点，影山也从及川的抚触偷师，迅速掌握诀窍，惹得及川低喘连连。

影山得意笑笑，总算有扳回一城的痛快，及川性感的喘息让他更加兴奋。彼此难以自抑的声息交混，如越烧越烈的干柴发出哔剥声。

是该添加柴火了，再推进一波火势。及川想。他已经有点想射，但今天志不在就此中止。他抽离手也挪开影山的手，戛然而止的快感和失去盈手充实让影山蹙起眉头。影山责怪地看了及川一眼，殊不知耽溺情潮的眉眼，将责怪渲染成含带诱惑的渴求。及川吻了吻影山以示安抚，挪挪身体将膝盖挤进影山双腿间，手掌游走大腿根部挑逗。

影山回应浓烈的吻，没再抗议及川打断堆叠的快感，他想多享受一点追逐快感的乐趣，不想那么早就攀上顶端。双腿无意识地敞开，环上及川厚实背部的双手猛然一掐，双腿收紧，随后惊慌地脱离这个拥抱。

及川摸了他屁股中间的洞。

「那边是拉——」

及川继续亲吻影山的唇阻止恐慌蔓延，不停变换角度挑逗，将人吻得脑袋变成一团浆糊，避免此刻说出败兴话语。他语带喘息地解释：「记得我之前说得前列腺吗？在这里面哦。」

「很脏。」影山用力皱眉，他对同性性爱毫无知识，下意识拒斥那个用来排泄的地方。

「我又不觉得脏。」及川骚刮影山鼻尖。 「试试嘛——我想好好爱你，想进到你的身体里面，这是同性的做爱方式哦。」及川低声呢喃如缠绵情歌，磁性嗓音软化影山的抗拒。

影山不再说话和动作，僵着身体无声妥协。

「乖孩子。」及川送上一个轻轻啄吻，弯身从床下抽屉拿出润滑剂和保险套，这是他在影山洗澡时预先放入，这些物品从影山上次来访后，就一直备着。

影山看见及川将透明液体倒在手上，止不住好奇心。

「那是什么？」

「润滑剂。用这个会比较好进去。」

「喔。」影山紧绷身体，完全没有余裕思考，为什么及川有的东西他也不缺，为什么他非得是被进入的那个人。他忍着巨大羞耻任由及川打开他的腿，在腿间抹上温凉液体，殊不知这份羞赧落入及川眼底，感觉可爱得要死。

感受手指在洞口画圈，影山止不住缩起洞口自我防范。及川只能再次抚上影山半软的性器分散注意力，等待松懈之时再尝试。过了一会儿，及川如愿以偿地缓缓探入影山体内。

「唔……」影山双手抓着床单，忍耐想阖腿的冲动，忍耐想将手指挤出去的冲动。

及川摸索着传说中的前列腺，据言大多在第二指节会有一块摸起来触感不同的地方。他耐着性子摸索，告诉自己要冷静。

从这边开始，对他来说也是一知半解，仅有纸上谈兵的世界。

其实内心远不如面上来得游刃有余，只是未经人事的影山已紧张至此，他不能再自乱阵脚。但额角接连沁出汗珠坠落，手微微颤抖，嘴唇紧抿不说话的神态，以及软下的柱身，还是被影山发现异样。

「很紧张吗？」影山抬手擦拭及川额头的汗水。

「才没有哦。」及川拒绝承认事实。年长者、经验者的自尊让他拉不下脸。但他紧张的主要因素，是重视影山的第一次体验。

「及川前辈也说了是学习，做不好没关系。」影山宽慰，知道及川也很紧张让他放松许多，希望及川压力别太大。殊不知这般说法听起来，就像直言告知「你做得不好」。

「臭、小、鬼！」及川气闷。影山放松后，他的手指终于顺利整根没入，退出洞口时不死心地又往前上方摸索，终于摸到那个传说中的小突起。他半欣喜半忐忑地按压，影山闷哼出声，双腿并拢想阻挡及川继续。

「感觉怎么样？」及川问，指头在富弹性的内壁按压几下。

「酸酸胀胀的，我不喜欢。」影山想闪躲，但前是及川后是床头柜，挪动空间有限。

「是感觉很奇怪吧？刚刚摸乳头时你也这么觉得，但后来变得很舒服呢。」及川伸手拨弄仍昂扬的乳粒，「嗯……」影山逸出呻吟，直接证实及川的说法。也不再抗拒及川进出的手指。

穴口吞入第二根手指，时不时蹭过前列腺，酸胀感转成一点点像是濒临射精前的快感，蹭得影山的性器再次硬起，叫声渐大，脚趾微蜷，眯起的眼眸显得迷乱。及川受到鼓舞，下身也重新站起。

「飞雄摸摸我。」及川用下身蹭着影山，示意抚摸。及川在影山的套弄下没入第三指进出。扩张做得足够充分后，带上保险套，敞开影山双脚。 「刚开始应该会痛，忍耐一下。真的很痛就喊停，我会停下来。」

「嗯。」影山应声，洞口磨蹭的巨物让他兴奋和恐惧混杂，说不清哪种情绪更多。他感觉到龟头顶开入口，撑胀得近乎撕裂的痛感让他一时之间难以适应，倒抽一口气。他没有喊停，反倒说了另一种真实感受。

「好大好硬、好热……」

「笨蛋！这时候就别撩火了！」

火上加油的评价，让满头大汗的及川忍得更艰辛。隔着套子薄膜，依然能感受湿热内径包夹的舒爽感，让他想一撞到底，大开大阖地抽插，但影山显然需要时间习惯。心神全副放在用意志力缓缓推进，细致观察影山的反应，强迫自己别失控。

上翘性器推入，圆润饱满的龟头比指腹来得大，更容易顶弄内壁小突起。缓进缓出之间，疼痛逐渐转化为痛快，影山双手环上及川颈间，喘息地喊着及川前辈，主动扭腰想要更多。

及川将影山的大腿压到胸上加大角度，加快律动抽插，喉间溢出的低吼、呻吟及啪啪声响回荡，渲染一室浓密情意。及川没有更换体位，他想尽可能地用眼睛，纪录和影山之间的第一次，也仔细观察影山的神色变化。

那张清俊的脸庞如带刺仙人掌，从最初的抗拒转化成艳丽红玫瑰。耽溺性爱的玫瑰剥落一身刺，渴求更多亲身爱抚，浇灌更盛丽姿态。

「不、要了……」无理快感逼得初体验的影山近乎崩溃，没有余裕多关注及川。及川想和影山一起射，他停止动作俯下身和影山绵密亲吻，延迟影山射精。不料没多久，影山欲拒还迎，又主动推送自己的腰。

「嘴上说着不要，身体倒是挺诚实。」及川调侃。两人拥抱着继续律动几十下，及川感受到影山的吟叫和喘息转急，身体紧绷如弓弦，内壁急速收缩，夹得他也把持不住，双双射精——及川在影山射出后，退出性器拔掉保险套手动磨蹭，将液体喷在影山腹上。

影山嘴角挂着来不及吞咽的津液在灯下闪亮，双眼泛着薄雾迷离，脸色潮红，整个人散发被好好疼爱过的美感。初次性事在及川的节制下算不上激烈，但强烈快感足以让影山瘫躺在床，腰腿乏力。缓了好一段时间，才坐起抽出床头柜的面纸，清理喷在腹上分不出你我的精液。

像极一只餍足后理毛的猫。

「飞雄在性事方面也是天才啊，第一次就干射。」及川说着，再次验证这副躯体果然是天赐之物。他趴在影山身侧，摩挲坚实的腹部。真好啊。他想着，心爱的黑猫在内对他彻底敞开心胸，在外对他敞开身体，袒露最私密的地方，充实感在心中如海潮大涨。

影山没听出话里的揶揄，直白说着：「和及川前辈做爱很舒服。」他喜欢这种靠近得不分彼此的感觉。

「那当然啊，我可是及川前辈耶。」及川得意哼哼两声，收到影山的评语涵盖很多面向——因为及川前辈技术很好所以舒服；因为喜欢所以舒服。喜欢又分心理上的和身体上的，前者毋庸置疑，后者及川直观地感觉到他们性事合拍，亲身实测上翘的性器用正面位，容易顶到前列腺是真的。

深夜两人倦意翻涌，没有起身冲澡，躺床小聊片刻，及川抱着影山入眠。隔天早上，及川被在隔音良好的门外叫了半宿的大福狠咬一口见血，新仇旧恨一起涌上的大福，硬是刻意冷落及川将近一周。

影山抓着一只小黑猫入门。大福好奇蹭近，小猫一脸惊恐的挣扎。

「及川前辈，这只猫你能收留吗？」影山神色忐忑，「我在路上捡到的，他看起来很可怜。房东说不可以养猫。」自从和大福亲近后抓到窍门，影山接近不怕人的猫咪成功率高很多，因此顺利救出这只差点被轮胎辗过的小猫。

及川接过狼狈的小猫，对上小猫尚未变色的虹膜，灰蓝眼让他看看小猫，又看看站在后面的大猫。两相比对之下，他生出一股强烈悸动，预感缘份到了——就是这个时刻！

「等我一下。」他将小猫还给影山，回到主卧室拿出从一个月前，就在等候出场时机的绒盒放入口袋。

从确认在一起后，时间一晃就是三年。

三年间，他们并非一帆风顺，甚至相隔两地一年。

及川并非首次谈恋爱，却是第一次谈长久得需要经营的恋爱。相处越发亲密，也就更加容易显露性格的缺失。心思弯绕复杂的及川，和直白单纯的影山在观念和沟通方式上，有诸多需要沟通磨合的地方。

然而忙碌的两人发生争执，却总是用一个又一个浓烈的吻，和一场又一场激烈的身体交合直接快速地解决问题，言归于好。直到一年后两人大吵一架，如遇特大豪雨倾压，原先堆叠的问题崩落坍方，阻绝前方去路。

及川率先提出彼此冷静一段时间别联络的提议，影山同意后再次和及川联系，是传讯告诉他被所属企业队选做海外交流的球员，为期一年。及川没有阻拦，也没有立场阻挡。他感觉得出这只是个告知，而非询问。

他仅仅问了一句：「如果我们还在一起，你会去吗？」

影山没有正面回答，反问：「我们已经不在一起了吗？」

及川拨了电话过去，很快被接听。他们俩没人先开口，长长的沉默只有此起彼落吸鼻子的声音。直到有其他电话插播进来，及川哽咽一句：「祝你顺风。」挂掉电话。调整声音接起另一通。

那晚他想了很久很久，终于意识到崩塌的不仅是他们的关系，还有他的世界。他的家变得更加冷清，大福少了一位铲屎官伺候，似乎也变得郁郁寡欢。他走到书房的床上呆坐，那张二传手的奖状已不藏放柜中，而是明显高挂大福勾不着的墙上。

想起最初在一起的决心，是不愿因为艺人身份，再阻挡自己放弃喜爱的人事物，没想到最大的考验根本不是环境，而是心境。失去的感觉是剜痛，他很早就体验过，没想到终究得再次体会。剧烈的痛感和空落让人神智昏瞆又越发清醒，蓦然生出一股力量催他前行。

一回神，人已经按响影山家的门铃。

影山开门后愣怔片刻，两人对峙般地相望许久，及川喉咙干涩地挤出话语。

「我们还在一起，我等你回来。」

一句话，终于开始清除他们之间的泥土落石。

「好，请等我回来。」

影山允诺，紧紧抱住及川，用力得像是死也不放，及川以不相上下的力道回拥。

之后两人把握相处的每分每秒直到影山出境。两人身处异地，心的距离却比过去几个月更加亲近。等到影山一年后归国，一夜经历几番亲密云雨，隔天迎接的就是沉重的检讨，为了往后彼此的关系能轻巧飞翔。

尽管不是每一步都踩得踏实稳固，不是每一个脚印都无比清晰；或许步伐曾经凌乱不堪，或许步伐曾经裹足不前，但他们终究曾经一起走过那段跌宕起伏，寸步难行的道路。

现在，是时候了。

及川深吸一口气，走到影山面前打开那只盒子，里面立着一枚闪耀钻戒。

他原先想精心策划一场盛大的求婚，送上各种心意，虽然可以设想影山皱着眉头嫌弃浪费钱，丝毫没有感动的神态。但设想这个过程让他十分开心，感觉一步步往稳定长久的关系切实前行。

此时转念一想，平凡恬淡的日子才是生活的主旋律。

而且用膝盖思考都知道，如果事后告诉影山他原先预计的花费，可以换算成两人一起去吃几顿好吃的消息，他很肯定影山听到这件事会双眼放光。

择日不如撞日。

尽管求婚这件事放在内心已久，此刻突然发生，他仍措手不及。事关重大，平时用于工作和待人处事的灵活脑袋半停摆，此刻只能献上老套却不出错的说词。

「飞雄，你愿意成为我的家人吗？这样就可以带着小猫一起搬过来住哦。」别扭地前段说得随意，后段说得认真，刻意本末倒置掩盖内心忐忑。

当天，及川发了一则贴文。

（照片：及川的大手覆在小黑猫的手上）

谢谢你愿意成为我的家人。 #一起携手把路走长走远

**Author's Note:**

> 写到这边，两人的世界已交合（也交合♂了）  
> 觉得停在这边也不错，就当成公开版的Fin  
> 但理想如标题是重合，所以这个故事还会往下走  
> 起初公開這篇是关窗三天后，大概是终于脱离极限赶稿的痛苦  
> 开始对这个故事万般不舍……真希望这是个永不结束的故事  
> 虽然剧情张力可能没前几本那么强，但是我目前最喜欢的一个故事  
> 希望你们也会喜欢
> 
> 谢谢你们陪我走过写这个故事的煎熬  
> 全文六万六千多字，也是我目前写过最长的故事  
> 结局＋番外大概还有八千五百字  
> 原本考慮找陸版代理，但環境嚴峻啊……（苦笑


End file.
